<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Man of Many Secrets by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987159">A Man of Many Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS: New Orleans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Episode: s05e09 Risk Assessment, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Then zilch, There’s a little plot at the beginning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LaSalle turns around in the dark and realizes Sebastian’s cheeks are pink. 5.09</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christopher LaSalle/Sebastian Lund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Man of Many Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You ever sit down to write something, and then it just turns into non-graphic smut? That’s basically what happened here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was filled with computers and metal drawers. A matching closet stood against the wall. Sebastian’s eyes widened in interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo,” LaSalle whispered. Clicking on their flashlights, they began to search. Sebastian opened the closet: inside were a few shotguns. Not too unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LaSalle moved to one of the metal drawers. Opening it, he quietly gasped. At least five passports, all from different countries, gleamed up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian, come take a look at this.” Silence. LaSalle turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the dark, he could tell Sebastian’s cheeks were flushed. The former technician was shaking like a leaf, eyes wide. LaSalle frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian? Everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LaSalle, I need to ask a really dumb question.” Sebastian was on the verge of stuttering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He swallowed, the words getting lost in his throat. LaSalle’s brow furrowed. “Ireallywanttokissyou.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sebastian tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dark… and we’re alone… and I’m…” Tears formed in his eyes. “LaSalle, can I kiss you?” Confusion turned to realization. No… way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to kiss me?” Sebastian nodded, terrified. LaSalle’s unreadable expression turned to a smirk in the dark. “Shut the door first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door shut, and then LaSalle was pushing Sebastian against it. His stuttering got cut off by their mouths slotting together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt like a dream. It couldn’t be real. Any moment now, Sebastian expected to wake up. But no, LaSalle’s hand was really on his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sebastian… how far do you want to take this?” His head slammed forward, nearly hitting LaSalle in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… what do we have time for?” The devilish smile returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot more than you think.” Then LaSalle’s hand traveled lower, stopping right over Sebastian’s crotch. He looked up; the former tech’s eyes shrunk to miniscule levels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies if I scream.” Sebastian’s voice was barely above a whisper. Nodding, LaSalle squeezed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body instantly arched, eyes rolling into the back of his head. A tiny chuckle escaped LaSalle’s lips, more out of surprise than satisfaction. Sebastian was already falling apart under him, and he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept squeezing. Sebastian suddenly grabbed LaSalle’s shoulders and leaned into him. After a moment, a breathy sigh escaped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? All that and you didn’t groan?” Sebastian shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess not.” His tone was genuine, honest. LaSalle licked his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you would scream. I’m going to make that happen.” He caressed Sebastian’s beard. No response. LaSalle sighed. “Alright, I’m not gonna play nice anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his hands against the door, he moved his head down. Sebastian started to reach for his belt, but LaSalle stopped him. No one was going to find them, but they were on-duty NCIS agents. Things needed to remain semi-professional.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian didn’t understand what was about to happen. But then LaSalle stuck out his tongue and moved closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing being touched was the fabric of his pants. Yet somehow that was even more agonizing than everything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebastian’s eyes rolled back again. His hips began to move, pulling LaSalle closer. After a moment, a quiet (but forceful) groan escaped his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go.” LaSalle pulled away with a satisfied grin on his face. Sebastian’s eyes were closed, his body still twitching. He was panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, he pulled LaSalle into a soft kiss. Then they broke apart again and Sebastian sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we should get back to work?” LaSalle laughed, still a little breathless. It took Sebastian a moment to calm down as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they wouldn’t be telling the team about this. But LaSalle had a lot more respect for his friend now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>